


[Gradence]The little match boy

by sevenlink027



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlink027/pseuds/sevenlink027
Summary: 兜售火柴的魁登斯與好心的路人葛雷夫





	1. [Gradence]The little match boy

[其一]

魁登斯每天的工作是到街上賣火柴。

一開始他很膽怯，靦腆的他沒有辦法做出在大街上吆喝買賣的動作，只好每天提著籃子在街上遊蕩，成天沒有賣出半盒火柴。想當然爾，回到家等著他的是養母的責罵。

他懼怕叫賣，更懼怕養母的毒打。第二天魁登斯站在街口看著來往的行人良久，終於鼓起勇氣喊出第一句叫賣──雖然聲音小的可能只有蚊子聽得到，但總歸是個突破。

「……賣火柴……賣火柴……有沒有人要買火柴呀……」他囁嚅著向行人兜售火柴，可是沒有人停下腳步。

天色越來越暗，眼看快到了該回家的時間，他今天依舊沒有賣出半盒火柴。他想到回家以後要面對的懲罰，強忍住眼眶中滾動的淚水，用盡他所有的力氣繼續叫賣。

就在他快要絕望的時候，一位衣著體面的先生在他面前停下腳步。他很高大，穿著他只在櫥窗裡看過的名貴衣物，看起來很有威嚴。

「火柴一盒多少錢？」他的聲音很低沉、很嚴肅，讓魁登斯不由得緊張起來。

「一盒一便士，尊敬的先生。」他小小聲地說。

那位先生皺著眉，張望了一下魁登斯手中的提籃。

「不用找了，把你手中的火柴跟籃子一起給我。」他拋給魁登斯一英鎊，從慌張地魁登斯手中拿過籃子。

「這…這太多了…先生！」魁登斯手裡握著那一英鎊的硬幣，不知所措的看著他，「籃子裡沒有這麼多火柴…」

「剩下的就當作籃子的錢吧。」他朝魁登斯擺擺手，拒絕魁登斯把錢還給他，提著跟他的風格完全不搭的籃子很快地離開了。

魁登斯看著高大的背影離開，手裡緊緊的握著那一個硬幣，將硬幣握得發燙。

因為這一英鎊，這一天回家他難得地得到養母的稱讚，沒有毒打、沒有責罵、甚至難得的吃飽了。

之後每一天同樣的時間，在同一個街角，那位先生都會出現，並且用一英鎊換走魁登斯所有的火柴，日復一日。

直到他的養母突然猝死在家裡。其他年紀較大的孩子紛紛搜刮家裡的財物，趁機逃離這個恐怖的家，只有年紀最小、善良的魁登斯還為惡毒養母的死去感到傷心。空蕩蕩的房子裡只剩下歸於寧靜的養母與魁登斯。他靜靜的陪著養母度過最後一晚，點了一把火，讓他的養母化為塵土，並且燒掉這個充滿憤怒與怨恨的地方。

無處可去的魁登斯無意識的走到平常的街口，看著來來往往的行人發呆，他不知道時間過了多久，只是這樣的一直站著，直到一個人站在他的面前。

他恍惚地抬頭，看到那位好心的先生站在他的面前。

「你昨天為什麼沒有來？」他問。

「我沒有火柴了，先生。」魁登斯答非所問。

「我是問你，昨天為什麼沒有出現？」他稍微彎腰，讓視線跟魁登斯平視。

「我的母親過世了…以後沒有火柴了…尊敬的先生、謝謝您…」一張手帕突然貼上魁登斯的臉頰，讓魁登斯吃驚的瞪大雙眼。

他脫下手套拿著手帕輕輕的為魁登斯擦拭他不自覺留下的眼淚，放緩了語調，盡量輕柔的問：「你有其他地方可以去嗎？」

魁登斯慌亂地搖頭，隨後忽然想到了什麼，伸手抓住了他的袖口──用非常輕的力道揪著。

「先生…您…可以給我一個工作嗎？我吃的很少…什麼都願意做…」

他笑了起來，牽住魁登斯纖瘦的手。

「別叫我先生了，我是葛雷夫。工作的事情不急，像你這個年紀的孩子應該做的是開心的玩鬧、好好的受教育，等你長大以後再回報我就夠了。」

魁登斯乖乖的讓葛雷夫牽著他的手，受寵若驚的點頭。

「我會好好學習的，葛雷夫先生。你真好。」

「走吧，你現在需要好好的休息，其他事情明天再說。」

魁登斯從來沒有覺得這麼溫暖。他暗自下了個決定，他要成為很優秀很優秀的人，賺很多錢報答葛雷夫先生。 

-FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑化的賣火柴小男孩

[其二]

在寒冷的冬天裡，壞心的養母要小魁去街上賣火柴。可憐的小魁穿著單薄的衣物，在街上向匆匆的路人兜售火柴。  
因為太冷了，小魁忍不住點燃一根火柴，想藉著微弱的火光得到一些溫暖。  
劃開第一根火柴，他從火光裡看到熊熊燃燒的壁爐，看著幻影彷彿全身都暖和起來了。正當他沈迷在想像中的時候，火光熄滅了，壁爐也消失了，他感到非常的失落。  
他忍不住又點燃一根火柴，這次他感覺自己坐在一個擺滿食物的大桌前，烤雞、捲餅、派、布丁...都是他曾經渴望過的食物。當他伸手想要碰觸的時候，桌子以及食物都消失了，火柴又熄了。  
他一根接著一根的點燃火柴，從星點的火光中一幕幕的看到所有他渴求的事物。  
魁登斯的手中只剩下最後一根火柴。  
寒冷的現實對比他的渴望，想到這些年的日子，讓他不由得悲從中來，越想越難過，一個怒從心上起，惡向膽邊生，他做了一個他從來沒想過的決定，不知道哪裡來的力氣從地上爬起來，往家的方向跑去──如果那樣的環境也能稱作家的話。  
他一心一意的向前跑，沒有注意到身後有人跟著他。  
巡警葛雷夫本來想關心路邊的這個孩子，可是他還沒有靠近，那個孩子突然就站起來跑掉了，他只好跟上去。  
魁登斯跑到屋子的背面，顫抖的手劃下最後一根火柴，點燃堆放的柴火，看著熊熊烈火吞噬這個破舊的房子。  
跟過來的葛雷夫目睹了魁登斯放火的這一切。  
他上前想要帶魁登斯走，魁登斯奮力抵抗。  
「噓…冷靜下來，我不是要抓你。」他將魁登斯不停攻擊他的雙手扭到背後，魁登斯眼中滿是戒備，他並不相信葛雷夫的話。  
「我知道你是誰，我也知道你的遭遇，我會幫助你。我現在放開你，但是你不要逃跑，好嗎？」  
魁登斯遲疑的點頭，不再掙扎，葛雷夫隨即放開箝制住他的手。  
葛雷夫脫下自己的外套蓋在魁登斯身上，捧來一捧灰撒在兩人的身上，扯亂自己整齊的制服、揉亂自己的頭髮，至於魁登斯的造型──並不需要特別偽裝。  
他抱起魁登斯往街口跑了一段，正好迎上趕來的警隊跟救火隊。  
葛雷夫偽裝成從火災現場救出魁登斯的樣子，成功的瞞騙過眾人，沒有人對魁登斯起疑。  
之後魁登斯就賴上葛雷夫了。  
魁：「你是幫助犯信不信我去舉發你？」  
葛：「舉發我是要我們一起坐牢嗎？」  
葛雷夫只好負起照顧魁登斯的責任，兩人過著既和諧又不和諧的生活。

-FIN


	3. The little match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 賣男孩的小火柴(惡搞)

有一個邪惡的小火柴，每天都出沒在暗巷裡偷偷地兜售可愛的小孩子。

葛雷夫一天下班經過暗巷被攔住，小火柴向他展示可愛的小孩子們，葛雷夫本來不耐煩路邊推銷想要走人，卻看到了蹲在角落孤零零的黑髮小男孩。

「那邊那個怎麼賣？」他指著黑髮小男孩。

「那個叫魁登斯，只要五十便士。」邪惡的小火柴說。

於是葛雷夫帶著五十便士買來的魁登斯回家了。

-FIN


End file.
